x_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Moses Lake, WA
I want to share an experience with you guys. I'm a long time lurker(years), and figured maybe sharing my story could get some insight for myself, or maybe just to contribute to my favorite board. Whatever. Ok, so, there are two things that I want to share, the main experience, and the dreams that followed. Sorry if this is shitty or not organized, I've only shared it with a couple of close friends, and I've never actually typed it out before. The year is 2004, and I am 18 years old. (I am now 28). I was living at a Job Corps center in Moses Lake, WA. For those of you that don't know, JC is like a live in job training place for low income kids/fuck ups. A little background on JC: Most people there were under the age of 18, and the oldest were getting close to 25. 25 is the age cut off where you can't participate in the program. It was a large campus, with 4 dorm buildings, 03 (upper and lower, the girls dorms.), 06, 07, and 08. (the male dorms). 07 and 08 were one level buildings, and I was living in dorm 06, which was the only male dorm that was two stories. We lived on the top floor, and the bottom floor held the computer room for the campus, and various councilors offices. The whole campus used to be a military base, and there were old missile silo's under some buildings, and a network of tunnels that started under the admin building, and continued all around. The staff denies their existence, but I knew they were there because I was in them personally, thanks to some friends in the maintence trade that had keys to everything on center. The first time I went down there, I found a ratty old mattress and a bunch of garbage covering a wall, and farther down, underneath what I would estimate to be the cafeteria / kitchen building there was grafiti and all sorts of shit smeared all over the walls. There used to be a student there that everyone called lurch. He was really fucking tall and creepy. He was into all sorts of satanic bullshit, and had a small cult following. Him and some friends decided that they were going to tunnel from my dorm all the way across campus to the girls dorm, and kidnap and rape a female from there. Someone in the posse spilled the beans on his plan, and when staff opened up his locker, they found rope, shovels, tape, and all sorts of contriband. Fucking creepy! This all went down about 4 months before I got there. Anyway, continuing with my story.I would compare living there to like being in highschool, but you lived with everyone you went to school with. The same kinds of drama, clicks, BS, friendships, etc... My dorm was split into two sides, known as "bays". North/South respectively. Each bay had 4 rooms. A/B/C/D. Rooms B and C had 4 bunk beds holding 8 people total. Room B had 2 beds, and was for leaders within the dorm, and room A was a single bed, for the leader of the bay. Ok, here's where everything begins. I'm up late one night, way later than students are supposed to be. It was the weekened, I believe a saturday night. I'm chilling in the commons room (living room of the dorm, dividing the bays.) watching some tv. I could get away with a lot more than most students could, because I was much smarter, funny, and generally well liked. The weekend staff didn't really care what I did as long as I wasn't breaking shit/doing drugs/etc. The weekened staff are peeps that come in and check on the dorms about once every couple hours on the weekends, and do head counts, because the main staff is home. There are only 2 of them for the 4 dorms, so after they leave, you have lots of time to fuck around before they come back. Ok, so I'm sitting there, watching some shitty tv, getting ready to head to bed. The show ends, and I turn off the TV. I'm staring out through the window from the couch, pondering how I ended up as such a fuck up, when something catches my eye. I look to my right, down south bay, and I see someone coming out of the bathroom. It's very strange because I didn't see anyone go in there, but whatever I probably was watching tv. This person comes straight out of the bathroom, and walks towards the wall, and into the light. I see that it is a completely nude girl, looks to be about 17 - 19 or so, with really long blond hair that was almost to her waist. Most of it was down her back, but there were some thick strands that came down in front, around her breasts, and nearly to her waist. I smile to myself and think HAHA someone is getting some! Figuring someone snuck her in for a booty call or something. She turns towards the living room, and slowly starts walking towards me. As she gets closer, I see that she's got blood all over her head and chest. She keeps coming towards me and I call out to her, asking if she is ok, if she needs help, etc.. She doesn't respond at all, and I think she is very hurt, her head looks fucked up like it was bashed in with something. About 15-20 feet from me she turns to her right and opens this door to a side room, that shares a wall with the living area. Its for our "dorm court". Where we hold paper work, and various crap for people that break rules. I walk over, and open the door, and there is no one in the room. I turn on the light, and she's just gone. Absolutely gone. One of the walls has a window covering half of it that you can see out into the living room from, but it doesnt open, its like part of the wall, and there are no other exits to that room. I am legitimatly freaked the fuck out. I don't know what to think. She didn't look like what I would imaging a "ghost" or "spirit" to look like. She looked like a full on real naked girl, 100%. But she's just gone. So I go back to bed, and decide to ask my baychief about it in the morning. He had been there a really long time, and was into all sorts of mumbo jumbo related to ghosts, and urban legends, and what not. That is the main experience that I wanted to share with you. Next I will share the dream, which still scares me to this day, although I haven't had it in a very long time. This is the dream I had, after seeing this girl: I'm chilling out at the mall, with 3 very close friends of mine. We come to an open area in this mall, and for some reason decide to play a sort of roller hockey. Except, instead of roller blades, we are on those little boards with four wheels from gym class. You know, the ones you can slide around on. Kinda like the things mechanics lay on to roll under cars while they are working on them. Anyhow, I end up as a goalie, laying on one of these boards, scooting all around with my feet, trying to block my friends' shots with a pillow that I have tied to my stomach. We play for a little while, and I get this sinister feeling. I look to the left, and on this staircase is a man with a large rifle.He starts to shoot at my friend, and I attempt to slide my board in the way, to protect him/obscure the shot until we can get away. He fires a couple of rounds that miss, and I pull the pillow up over my head to protect it. I hear a third shot, and feel a brutal impact to my head, and everything goes dark.I'm floating disembodied in complete darkness. My friends are no where to be found, I can't see or hear anything. Suddenly, I feel very very light, and start floating upwards slowly. I hear this soft angelic chanting, that kinda reminds me of the main screen for halo 2, if you just let it play. Everything gets brighter and brighter, and I feel like I am about to reach a destination, when suddenly, every inch that I float up, I start to get a little warmer, and warmer...and warmer. I'm downright hot, very uncomfortable, and I start to sink. Sink away from the brightness and the chanting, waaaay waaay down. I black out. I come to, and I'm lying in the street, with my 3 friends. There is no one else around at all, and everything seems grey and devoid of life. There are no birds, or cars driving, or anything. I feel completely alone, even though my friends are there. We all sort of realize that we died. We also agree that we are now in hell. I remember my friend steve saying "well, this doesn't seem too bad". We start wandering around town, with no real goal. We go into this run down looking house, and no one is home of course. There are papers and books strewn about the floor, and most of the windows are broken out. In the living room, we hear this thumping sound. I move a book case, and there is a little crack in the wall. I look inside it and see a set of eyes inside, and an arm reaching out to try and pull the book case back. It's someone I know from campus, named Andrew. He's an older guy (for the campus, about 25), kind of a loaner, and really soft spoken. He tells me that it's quiet in here, and no one will ever find him. I tell my other friends about it, and then we all leave. We walk for some time, no one talking or anything, until we come to an overpass or something. We go down below, and there is a little stream, and a group of dingy looking people. They look like bums or people that have been homeless for a very very long time. Tatter clothes, dirty skins, just gross in general. We approach them, and they are passing around what looks to be a loaf of home made bread. Completely brown around the outside, and they are breaking off pieces of it, eating the piece, and then passing it to the next person. They tell us that it is heroin. I want absolutely nothing to do with it, and refuse to eat it when they pass it to me. I grab it, and immediately try to pass it to the person on my left, but the next thing I know, I see my hands rip a chunk off, against my will, and put it in my own mouth. The whole time I'm trying not too but it happens anyway. I black out. I come to outside of this little bullet looking RV in some parking lot. Very small. Everything is still grey and lonely, and I figure I'm still in hell. I open the door to the RV, and inside is nothing but knives. Sticking out of the walls, the ceiling, inside every drawer, on the tables, everything is fucking knives and knife blades. I approach the table and grab a large knife. I take it and draw it slowly over my stomach. Blood starts to pour out of me, and when I see it, I go balistic. My entire view is red now, no more grey. So much red that I can barely make out whats around me. A giant crimson fog surrounds me and my every action. I start cutting into myself like a madman. Stabbing, slicing, everywhere all over me. I feel the pain, but I cannot stop. Each cut makes my view more and more red, and makes me want to cut more an more.It's a fucking hurricane of blood and crimson fog. I black out. I come to, and I'm still inside the bullet trailer thing. The knives and blades are all gone, and I am completly fine. No cuts on me. But there is still blood everywhere, all over the walls, everything. I look over, and in the middle of the floor lies the brutally mangled corpse of a baby. Couldn't be older than 1.5 years old. At that moment, a women walks in, screaming and crying. Behind her comes her boyfriend, another person I knew from jobcorp. We can call him Jake. It is their child that I have killed, even though in real life, they do not have a child. He freaks and starts hitting me, but I feel nothing. I am pinned against the wall and cannot move. I feel horrified. I know that I did this to this child, even though I don't remember doing it. I must have done it in the blood haze earlier. She grabs a knife from no where, and stabs it into my head. I wake up in bed in dorm 08. I cannot believe or try to explain how realistic this dream was. It is beyond real. Anyway, I wake up and my mouth feels like its full of sand, so, so, dry. I stumble out of bed, and down the hall, looking for a water fountain. I see a couple of people still awake, playing a game or something on a console. The dorm staff is standing there by his office door, and he asks if I'm ok. I tell him that I really need water. He hollers for one of the students to go get something, but I can't remember what. I look up at the student he hollered at, and he is completely invisible. I can only make him out, because there is like this 6in wide "band" of light or energy or something, that travels from his feet, up to his head at a medium speed. And I can see the part of his body that the band is currently on but nothing else. Something isn't right. I live in 06, not 08... I see a fountain to my right, and go to drink. The more water I drink, the more sand I can feel filling my mouth and throat. I turn back to the living area, and at that exact moment, I see her. The girl I talked about in my first experience. Her face is right next to mine, practically touching it. Her hair is matted and grey black now. In my face, she screams. She screams so loud that her hair starts flying around her head, and I feel the wind on my face. But what she screamed wasn't loud at all. It came out as a very very low whisper, right in my ear, clear as day. "We are watching you." And I woke up for real, sweating bullets and cold as fuck. I had this exact same dream, down to every detail, every day for almost two months. I thought I was going to go insane. Now for some creepy follow up. The guy, Andrew, that in my dream I found hiding in a wall in hell. He went awol from center about 3 weeks after the dream, and killed himself in town. He shot himself, and it wasn't in a wall or anything, but still I find it very odd. Jake, the person who held me down in hell for killing his baby with a knife: I find out 6 months later (from the time I first had the dream) that his girlfriend was pregnant at the time of the dream, and she had an abortion. They didn't tell anyone they were pregnant, because they would have been kicked off center, and they couldn't afford to raise a child anyway. He actually teared up when he heard me tell my dream. When I got to the part about the baby I killed. The girl that I saw before the dream: After talking to the guy that knew about the urban legends of the center, call him Matt. He said that people have seen her before, and called her "headwound girl". According to him she was beaten and left for dead by some guy in this area, before it became a jobcorps. I don't really believe him though. I get the feeling that he is just feeding off of what I told him, and trying to sound in the know or something. idk. So anyway /x/ That is my story. This all happened to me, as real as can be, in october of 2004, Moses Lake, WA. I'll be up for a while longer if anyone has questions, needs details/clarification on something or has insights about what happened, or what the dream could mean. If I end up going to sleep, I will check back tomorrow. Thank you for your time.